


In the Lap of the Gods

by bavariansugarcookie



Series: The River God [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Human Shiro (Voltron), Immortal Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Reunions, mild existential angst, river god Keith, very loosely inspired by Greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Shiro sat on the landing behind the house, looking up at the moon. Keith had been gone for five days, lured by the spring floods like he was every year. When the river reached its height, Keith’s power was at its zenith, and he set out to soak it all in.An owl hooted from across the river and Shiro sighed, thinking that it might be time to go to bed.Just then he heard a splash and felt that familiar pinprick of eyes watching him. He smiled. “I was starting to think that you wouldn’t come tonight.”That laugh he loved so much echoed around him. “How could I stay away from you for so long?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The River God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896112
Comments: 30
Kudos: 94





	In the Lap of the Gods

Shiro sat on the landing behind the house, looking up at the moon. His feet were tucked underneath him to keep them out of the water - the river was high with the yearly snow melt, and the water was cold enough to chill him to the bone if it touched his skin.

Keith had been gone for five days, lured by the spring floods like he was every year. When the river reached its height, Keith’s power was at its zenith, and he set out to soak it all in. 

Shiro ran his fingers through his hair - longer than it was when he first met Keith, with more silver mixing in with the black every year.

Shiro knew he had more wrinkles now too, and more aches and pains in the winter months. Immune to petty human pains, Keith always fretted over him, no matter how many times Shiro reassured him that he was really alright. Nothing could stop Keith from lavishing him with his favorite foods and new furs and blankets and even wine from his mother’s cellars, watered down since it was so strong.

An owl hooted from across the river and Shiro sighed, thinking that it might be time to go to bed.

Just then he heard a splash and felt that familiar pinprick of eyes watching him. He smiled. “I was starting to think that you wouldn’t come tonight.”

That laugh he loved so much echoed across the water. “How could I stay away from you for so long?” Keith asked, swimming up and pulling himself up to place a chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips.

Shiro gasped. Keith was always a vision, but in the spring he was ravishing, radiating strength. His hair was untouched by gray, but he looked older than he had when Shiro first met him in the forest. He didn’t really age, of course, but his eyes crinkled when he smiled now, as if he couldn’t bear the reminder that Shiro was mortal, while he was not.

But tonight Keith was smiling, looking up at Shiro with half-lidded eyes. “I brought you something,” he murmured.

Shiro smiled. Keith always brought him something whenever he left - whether it was a fish from a faraway shore, or a basket of oysters, briny and cold. The window sills were covered with all the seashells and trinkets Keith had brought back for him.

“Hold your hand out,” Keith whispered and Shiro did, closing his eyes for good measure. He felt Keith press something smooth and cold into his palm. When he opened his eyes, he gasped - a pearl shone in the moonlight and he stared, running his fingers over it.

“Keith, it’s beautiful,” he whispered.

“Good,” Keith said, sounding pleased. He leaned in for another kiss, long and slow and yearning. Shiro moaned, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck to pull him closer. Keith licked into his mouth and Shiro whimpered, feeling overwhelmed already.

Keith’s hands dropped to his waist, and he smiled mischievously up at Shiro. “Don’t you dare -” Shiro whispered, but Keith just grinned wider and pulled him into the water.

Shiro flinched, expecting the water to be freezing, but it was somehow warm. “ _Oh_ ,” he sighed as he settled into Keith’s arms. Keith beamed at him, kissing his temple sweetly. “You didn’t really think I’d let you be cold, did you?” he asked.

Shiro’s pout was ruined by his smile, but Keith showered his face in kisses until Shiro finally laughed. “There’s my sweetheart,” Keith purred, and Shiro shuddered as Keith held him up in one arm, untying his robe with sure fingers.

Keith pulled Shiro’s hips closer, cupping his ass. Shiro bit back a groan when Keith’s fingers traced against his hole, slipping in easily. Keith curled his fingers, wringing out whimpers and moans from Shiro. He whispered praise in Shiro’s ear between biting kisses along his throat.

“Look how well you open up for me, Takashi,” he murmured and Shiro cried out, arching his back to encourage Keith’s fingers to open him up faster.

When Keith was finally satisfied, he pulled Shiro into his lap, Shiro’s back to his chest. He guided Shiro’s hips down until his cock was teasing at Shiro’s hole. He pressed inside and Shiro’s mouth fell open on a silent moan as Keith split him open. 

Keith pressed sloppy kisses to the nape of Shiro’s neck as he lifted Shiro up and dropped him back down on his cock.

Shiro was drunk on Keith’s touch, transcendent with it as Keith fucked into him. He reached out, looking for something to hold on to, to ground himself, but there was nothing. He could only let Keith overwhelm him. 

Keith wound one arm around Shiro’s waist, while the other guided Shiro’s hips at a relentless pace. Shiro felt cosmic, almost lit from within as Keith filled him up, again and again and again.

“Keith!” he sobbed, and Keith’s hand wrapped around his cock. It only took a few strokes for Shiro to come with a groan, shuddering in Keith’s arms.

Keith moaned, his thrusts growing more and more frantic as he chased his own end. Shiro clenched around him and Keith cried out, grinding into Shiro as he spilled inside him. Shiro hummed, basking in Keith all around him, surrounding him. He felt alive, like he shared Keith’s immortality - if only for a moment.

Keith kissed his throat, splaying his fingers across Shiro’s belly. “Did I wear you out?” he teased.

Shiro laughed, letting his head tip back onto Keith’s shoulder. “You did.”

Keith chuckled. “I would say I’m sorry, but…”

“You’re not,” Shiro said, laughing. “I know you’re not.”

Keith crooned, low in his throat and Shiro twined their fingers together. “I love you,” he whispered, his voice soft. 

“I love you, Takashi,” Keith murmured, his voice low and rough. “Until the river stops flowing.”

Shiro squeezed his hand. “Keith…”

Keith kissed his cheek. “Let’s get you to bed.” Shiro nodded, letting Keith carry him out of the water as if he weighed nothing.

Keith dried him off quickly and guided him into bed. Shiro held out the pearl, clutched in his hand all this time. Keith set it down on the window sill before he tucked another blanket over Shiro.

He slipped into bed next to him and Shiro went pliant in his arms. “You’re staying?” he murmured sleepily.

Keith kissed his nose. “Yes,” he whispered. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Shiro smiled as Keith curled around him. He let himself gradually slip into sleep, glad that Keith was home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 You can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bavariancookie) if you want to talk about Sheith!


End file.
